


Be Mine

by thesammtimes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ALternate Universe - Businessmen, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: I could find the whole meaning of life in those sad eyes. They’ve seen things that you never quite say, but I hear.The second he entered the club you knew exactly where your night was headed. He had become a regular for you.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> \--This is the same universe as my series Limited with Jongin. You do not need to read Limited to read this series, however it does follow Limited.  
> \--Mentions of depression and tragic past in this series.  
> \--You're awesome, stay classy.

The second he entered the club you knew exactly where your night was headed. He had become a regular for you, his visits becoming more frequent with each passing week. He was handsome enough, and paid well, so you didn’t mind him. The problem wasn’t his looks or his money, the problem was his heart. You were beginning to think he was falling for you, and that was something you just couldn’t handle.

You stepped gracefully off of the stage and sauntered over to him, he stood by the private curtain waiting for you with a playful grin. He looked good tonight, his suit was pressed, the tie around his neck hugged it snugly. His hair was styled back perfectly, not a thing out of place. He was groomed to the nines.

“Hey gorgeous,” You cooed, you grabbed his hand and pulled him behind the velvet curtains, into one of the back rooms. Each room held a different couch or lounge chair for the clients to relax on while they viewed their private show. You preferred the couches with him because he was no longer her to watch.

The second you both were out of the eye of the bouncers he spun you around and pressed his lips against yours. The kisses were heated and rough, but he always handled you delicately. Not grabbing you too tight, not bruising any part of your skin with love bites. He was the literal meaning of the term gentleman.

You pulled away from him, a bit breathless from his sudden intimacy with you. “Sehun, we haven’t gotten to the couch.”

Sehun had been requesting private shows from you for a little over a month. Ever since the night of his friend’s bachelor party you’d seen him on the weekends, sometimes even week nights. His family life was growing more intense and the more stressed out he was, the more you saw him.

He shook his head and backed you towards said location, “It’s been a bad night.” He murmured before pressing his lips back against yours.

You nodded, as if you understood, turning the tables and pushing him until his rear hit the sofa. You straddled his waist and wrapped your hands around his neck. Your fingers ran through the hair on the back of his head and he closed his eyes and leaned into your touch. “You’ve been having a lot of bad days recently,” You told him softly.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at you with a sad gaze, “Yeah, my dad is really not doing great. He’s hounding me to learn more and more of the company and my mom is in denial about everything.” His hands rested along your hips and he sighed, “I feel overwhelmed with it all to be honest.”

You ran your fingers through his styled hair and cupped his face, “That’s awful. I’m sorry.”

He turned and kissed your palm and you felt a rush of heat flood your cheeks, “You make the day less shitty.” He admitted before turning to look at you again.

You felt your heart skip a beat, you hated that he enjoyed you so much. You were becoming less of a release of stress for him, and more of someone to count on. You weren’t sure what to make of this, you didn’t really want him to stop coming to the club. You found yourself looking forward to his visits. Was it selfish to keep letting him come dump all of his emotions on you?

You pushed all of your negative thoughts aside and kissed him again. Kissing Sehun was nothing like you’d ever experience before. He was young, but he clearly had experience. His mouth drove you wild, and he always tasted like alcohol and mints.

His grip on your hips tightened and he pulled you closer against his chest. Your hands steadied themselves on his broad shoulders and your tongue slid along his lower lip. You ground your hips against his and he groaned against your mouth. You did it again, relishing in the feeling of his growing want for you between your legs.

It continued like this for awhile, the back and forth of your tongues playing, the movement of your body’s together. You felt like you were the center of his entire universe when you were with him, he made you feel like a person. Not just a body with great tits.

You wanted to be a real person, not that strippers weren’t real people. You had just never had an identity. You were born out of wedlock, your mother didn’t know who your father was. She was on the streets more than she was off of them. Luckily, your grandmother was a woman you could trust, she made sure you had something to eat and went to school. She died while you were in high school, but by that point you were able to work odd jobs to keep yourself alive.

You couldn’t afford college, and most jobs didn’t pay you enough to pay rent. You had never even considered stripping until one of your low life ex-boyfriends told you to try it. When you realized how much money came from swinging your ass in front of horny men, you decided to go for it.

With nothing past a high school degree, and no hope of ever having a “real” job, you were living a shell of a life. Getting from day to day, and losing a lot of reasons to keep those days going. What was the point? When all you did was shake your ass so you could go home and order shitty take-out and have a place to sleep.

It was all too much to think about. You didn’t consider yourself depressed, just a shell of a human. You were young, you were lost, and you had no idea how to be found.

Sehun pulled away from you, the hungry expression in his gaze made your legs quiver. “Come home with me,” he whispered hotly against your mouth before kissing you again. “Let me take care of you.” His words held much more than a sexual meaning and your heart pounded against your chest.

You wanted to, more than anything, but the second you made Sehun more than a client you knew it was over. You knew everything about him, but he knew nothing about you. You planned on keeping it that way.

“You know I can’t do that, it’s against the rules.” You answered playfully, trying to dismiss the subject lightly.

“Fuck the rules,” He growled, he kissed down your neck and along your chest and you bit back a whimper. All of his movements were soft and gentle, it made you feel warm all over.

“No, Sehun. I’m sorry.” You pushed him away gently and stood up from his lap. “Your hour is up.”

He frowned, “Don’t do this. We both know this is more than just a client relationship.”

“That’s your problem then.” You told him sternly.

He stood up, his height made him tower over you, even in your 6 inch platform heels. “You mean to tell me, that all of these nights I’ve been here, all of those noises I can get you to make by simply kissing you. It means nothing?”

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, this was exactly what you didn’t want to happen. “Yes, I’m sorry.”

Sehun’s gaze narrowed on you and he shook his head. “I don’t believe you.”

“Well believe what you want, but if you stay here any longer you owe me another $500.” You snapped.

Sehun scoffed, “Is it about money? Because I have money. Money isn’t an issue.”

You smiled, “That’s just it, Sehun. Money isn’t an issue for you. It never has been and never will be. You will never understand what it’s like to be me. We come from two different worlds.”

“It doesn’t have to be like that,” He told you softly.

You walked past him and pulled back the curtain, “Unfortunately, it does.” You said with finality before leaving the room. You refused to look back, heading straight into the dressing rooms and shutting the door firmly.

You should have never let him have more than a dance.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s Sehun,” her voice softened and sounded far away, “his dad passed away yesterday.”

Sehun hadn’t come back to the club since your argument. You kept telling yourself it was for the better, that it was what you had wanted. After two weeks of not seeing him though, your heart began to say differently. Was he doing well? How was his father? His mother? Why did you care?

You stuck the key into your apartment door and opened it. You lived in a terrible part of town, the apartment you rented was barely liveable, but you made it work. The woman who owned the building was nice enough, and the violence in the town seemed to recognize this and avoid her.

It was late and you were starving, but the only thing you had left in your house was a box of stale cereal and a bottle of beer. You stared at both objects blankly before sighing, “Dinner of champions.” You muttered under your breath.

You flopped down on your couch and dug your hand into the cereal box, putting a handful of the dry cornflakes in your mouth and using the beer to wash it down. You grimaced and put the box on the coffee table, settling for the beer alone.

You leaned your head back on the couch, the owner of the club you worked in had hired a few new girls and they were taking away a lot of your business. They were young, fresh faces, and you were becoming old news. You frowned at the thought of having to get back into retail, but you didn’t really see any other option. Your rent was due in a week and you weren’t sure you’d have enough. This wouldn’t be the first time, and you were running out of favors to cash in on.

Your phone buzzing brought you out of your stressful thoughts and you smiled at the name of your friend. “Candy!” You said her name in a singsong voice. Your friend who had left the club almost a month ago, scoring herself one hell of a CEO boyfriend.

“Hey, do you have a minute?”

The tone of her voice wasn’t as inviting as you expected and you immediately knew something was wrong. You sat up on the couch and put your beer down, “What’s going on?” You asked her with concern.

“It’s not me,” She said, sensing your panic, “but it is about someone you know…”

Your eyes scrunched in confusion, “Okay?”

“It’s Sehun,” her voice softened and sounded far away, “his dad passed away yesterday.”

You sat back on the couch and felt blood rush through your ears, you knew Sehun must be devastated.

“I know you two weren’t ever really a thing,” She continued, “it’s just that he kind of shut down? And you always said you felt he could talk to you? Everyone’s really worried about him, they’ve never seen him like this. I know everyone responds to this sort of situation differently. I just thought…maybe you’d want to know.” She took a deep breath, “The funeral is in three days.”

You pulled your knees up to your chest and let out a shaky breath. “I’ll come.” You said before you had another thought.   
_____

As you sat in your car at the cemetery you wondered what in the hell you had been thinking. How were you even sort of welcome here? You were Sehun’s stripper that he made out with sometimes, not a friend.

Still, a deeper pull in your heart was telling you to go. So you stepped out of the car, brushing off some lint from your borrowed black dress and designer heels. You immediately spotted your friend and Jongin a few cars over and she smiled and waved you over.

“You came,” she spoke out loud, bringing you into a hug.

You nodded, “Well, you leaving these clothes at my apartment weren’t exactly subtle.”

She bit her lip and looked away, “I just wanted you to feel like you could come if you really wanted to.”

You reached out and squeezed her hand affectionately, “I appreciate it.”

She smiled just as Jongin stepped up behind her, she introduced you both and you were grateful to have the two of them to stand with as you made your way to the gravesight. It was very crowded, and you were pretty sure everyone standing around you owned something in the city. It was intimidating, being surrounded by so many rich men and women. Some you recognized from the club, some you recognized from their buildings.

You were more than grateful now to the borrowed clothes, you whispered this to your friend and she gave you a knowing look.

“They just give this stuff to Jongin for me.” She told you with a look matching how unbelievable you thought it all was.

The preacher stepped forward and you looked up, immediately spotting Sehun. He was seated in front of the casket with a woman on his side. He looked stoic, almost emotionless. You assumed the woman with him was his mother, she was sobbing into Sehun’s sleeve. As if sensing you, Sehun’s eyes snapped up and locked onto yours.

Your entire heart leaped into your throat and you fought every urge to run to him.

Sehun hadn’t shut down, he wasn’t emotionless.

Sehun was breaking. In one look you knew, his eyes told you everything. He was breaking and everything being shown on the outside was just that, a show.

You didn’t think the preacher would ever stop talking, or the four men who stepped forward and spoke of Sehun’s dad after that. Finally, the last words were spoken and the casket was lowered. One by one, people trickled away, some stopping to say goodbye to Sehun and his mother.

You retreated to your car, you couldn’t take watching Sehun. Knowing that you had gotten to know him well enough to know how badly he was hurting. You felt like you couldn’t breath. You whispered goodbye to your friend as she headed back towards Jongin’s car and you took a seat in yours.

You couldn’t leave, but you couldn’t approach him with his mother there. You weren’t sure what to do, you wanted so badly to go hug him. To kiss him. To make him feel better. But it wasn’t your place. You pushed him away. And for good reason.

As you continued to battle with your thoughts, Sehun seemed to answer it all for you. You looked up just in time to see him walk to the passenger side of your car and get in. The second he was seated he leaned back and closed his eyes. “Please just drive.” He whispered.

You did.  
____

You weren’t sure why you headed where you did, but it was the first place you thought of when he spoke. It was where you had ended up, time after time.

Just out of the city you took the back road to an unknown park, one that led to the cliffside overlooking the ocean. It wasn’t too long of a drive, but it was enough to make you wonder if Sehun was lost in thought or asleep. His silence didn’t bother you, either way you were glad to be helping somehow.

You parked the car and looked over at your companion. His brown eyes were sullen and he looked out of the window, “Where are we?” He asked you.

You gave him a gentle smile, “Come on.” You told him, climbing out of the car. You ducked under the fence line and walked towards the edge of the cliff before taking a seat. Your feet dangled over the edge, but you were seated far back enough not to worry. You wouldn’t fall, you’d done this a million times.

Sehun took a seat next to you, his own legs resting longer than yours. You sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the breeze, the sunshine, the sound of the water hitting the cliff line below you both.

“Sehun…” You felt as though you should say something, but one look over at him had your words stopping short.

He was crying. Silent tears rushed down his flushed cheeks. He bit his bottom lip and tried to look away from you, but you reached over and grabbed the side of his face. He looked so pitiful and small, and you felt so absolutely terrible for him. He was too young to deal with this, to have so much responsibility thrown at him along with the loss of someone so important in his life.

You didn’t speak, instead pulling him to your chest, he immediately wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close and you felt his shuddering breath against your skin. You held him as tight as you could, rubbing his back and whispering gentle coos into his hair. Comfort was what you had given him best in the past, and it was your only consolation for him now, but for the first time in your life you felt needed. You felt useful. You felt as though you were where you should be.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted so badly to believe him.

The music pounded through the club as the strobe lights flickered over your body. You reached the top of the pole, swinging your whole body around while arching your back. You let your hair glide behind you before your feet landed and you stuck your ass out, swinging it to the beat of the bass.

You dropped to your knees and crawled to the end of the stage. A few body rolls, flashes of your cleavage and your thong-clad ass and the men were tossing money to you. It was easy, robotic almost at this point.

You stood up as the song ended, a swish of your hair as you strutted your ass behind the curtain. You heard their screams and cheers but it didn’t mean much anymore. You walked down to the dressing rooms, grabbing your robe as you sat at your table.

Your boss came in and handed you the cash that had been thrown. “Good job tonight. You’re stepping up your game. You may last here after all.”

You fought the urge to roll your eyes and looked ahead at your reflection.

“Oh, you gotta request for a dance. Room 11.” Your boss mentioned as he stepped back out.

You sighed, requests weren’t uncommon after you had a solo dance on stage. It was still tedious to have to will yourself to be sexy for a gross dude who was drinking too much.

You decided to leave the robe on and walked out to the room you were directed. When you stepped inside you almost stumbled back as you saw who was seated on the chaise inside.

“Sehun, what are you doing here?”

You hadn’t seen him since his father’s funeral almost a month ago. He’d cried in your arms and then you drove him back to his car. He hadn’t said much, and you didn’t blame him. You figured it was a moment of weakness, he needed comfort and you gave it to him.

You hadn’t expected anything else.

“I saw your show.” He was in his normal suit, but his eyes were sunken in, dark circles underneath.

“What are you doing here?” You asked him again, hugging the robe closer to your body.

“Why are you still doing this? Don’t you want something better for yourself?” He sat up, “I could give you a job.”

You scoffed, “I don’t want a pity job, thanks.”

Sehun sat back, a cold look on his face. “Then dance. That’s what I’m paying you for.”

You flinched, his words stung. His voice was cold and calculating, it wasn’t the Sehun you knew from before. “Sehun…” You stepped forward and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Dance.” He snapped.

You felt tears stinging your eyes. Your body began to move to the music like it had so many times before. Why was he here if he just wanted to hurt you? You squeezed your eyes shut and let your robe drop to the floor. You willed yourself to get through it. No feelings. As it had always been.

With your eyes closed you hadn’t seen him stand up until you felt his body near yours. He hovered over you, backing you up until you hit the wall. “Look at me.” His new, colder voice spoke.

You did, allowing yourself to lock gazes with him and see the pain that was flooding his brown eyes.

“I need you.” He told you. “I can’t…I can’t do this by myself. I need you to care about me like I care about you.”

“You don’t even know me.”

His palm slapped the wall next to your head. “Then let me in, dammit!” He snapped.

You flinched and his hand dropped.

“Please,” his voice softened. “I’ll pay you. I’ll pay your rent, I’ll give you a job. It’s not to pity you it’s to fucking pity me. I know you at least care for me a little. I can see it.” His fingers lightly touched your face. “Come home with me.”

He’d asked you that so many times and so many time you’d denied him. Why? Why were you running away from someone who could provide you with financial security. You knew why, deep down you knew you couldn’t let him in. If you let him in, fell for him and gave him your heart, you knew somehow it would end up broken.

You would rather be hollow inside then broken.

Sehun took advantage of your hesitation and kissed you. It had been almost two months since he’d kissed you and you’d forgotten what it felt like. He kissed you as though he treasured you.

When he pulled away he pressed his forehead to your and grabbed your hand. “Please. Please let me take you home. We don’t even have to have sex I just…I need someone to hold me. I need someone to tell me it’s okay.” He stood up suddenly. “Not someone,” he said before leaning down and cupping your face in his hands, “I need you.”

You caved. Broken or not, Sehun had burrowed himself into your heart somehow. How could you turn down someone like this? Someone who wanted you just for your company? You didn’t know what the future held. You didn’t know the amount of pain or the hardships that looked ahead. All you knew was how badly your life had sucked until Sehun requested a private dance from you and made you feel like a person. Like someone who mattered. Who were you to turn him down when he needed you?

You took his hand in yours and nodded once. “Just, let me get my things and tell my boss? I don’t care for burning bridges.”

Something in his eyes changed, and he kissed you harder than he ever had before. “I promise you won’t regret this.” He whispered against your lips.

You wanted so badly to believe him.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shook your head, “No. I just…this is getting more Pretty Woman by the minute.”
> 
> “What’s Pretty Woman?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been to this part of town,” Sehun mentioned as he turned down your street.

You grimaced, “That’s probably a good thing.” You showed him where he could park while you ran up to your apartment to grab some things. “You should probably stay with your car.” You told him before getting out.

“That’s okay I’ll come up.” He moved to open his door and you stopped him.

“This isn’t a good neighborhood. Even if we’re only gone for a few minutes something might happen to your car…”

Sehun smiled, “It’s okay. I’ve got insurance.”

“Sehun. My apartment, it’s not very nice.”

He grabbed your hand and kissed the top of it, “no judgement here.” He told you firmly. “You said you’d let me in and I’m not going to ruin it by judging your life.”

You made a point to argue with him but he was already getting out of the car. You led him into your building, you could feel his body language change as soon as you entered. He promised no judgement, so with a deep breath you stopped at your door and let him inside.

His entire body was tense as he walked in. You let him take it all in while you walked back to your bedroom and grabbed a backpack. You shoved what little you had inside of it. Some nicer makeup, the only shirts you owned that you felt suited being around Sehun. A small locket that used to be your grandmothers, you paused at the pajamas you owned and tossed them back in the drawer. Your clothes were old, cheap, and worn. With a sigh you closed the bag and walked back out to the living room. Sehun walked out of your kitchen area and gave you a tight smile.

“I tried to warn you.”

His face was hard, “I told you so many times I would take care of you. But you chose to come home to this instead? Is your pride really so important?”

You frowned, “I wasn’t protecting my pride by turning you down, Sehun. I was protecting my heart.”

He closed his mouth, surprised by your answer. He walked up to you and took the bag out of your hands, swinging it over his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed your lips. “Sorry, I said no judgement.”

You shook your head, “don’t worry about it. I’m ready to go, I don’t think I need anything else out of here honestly.”

He nodded and took your hand. You looked around the apartment one last time, vowing to never come back to this chapter of your life. Even if things with Sehun didn’t work out you needed to love yourself more than you had before.

When Sehun drove you to the part of the city he was from you suddenly knew what he was feeling when he pulled on to your street. “I’ve never even seen this part of town.” You told him.

He smiled as he turned into the parking garage of one of the many tall buildings lining the sidewalks. “Yeah, well at least you don’t have to worry about getting robbed here.” He teased with a smile.

You found yourself smiling in return and followed him out of the car. He had to scan a card to get into the building and then again when he entered the elevator and pressed the top button labeled “P”.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. You live in the Penthouse?”

He looked at you curiously, “is that a problem?”

You shook your head, “No. I just…this is getting more Pretty Woman by the minute.”

“What’s Pretty Woman?”

Now you looked up at him with a surprised look. “Seriously? Pretty Woman? A movie about a rich guy who pays a hooker to be his escort and they fall in love?”

Sehun stared at you blankly.

You laughed, “Okay. So apparently we need to update your movie collection.”

He smiled at your laughter and the elevator doors opened to a small hallway with another huge door in front of you. Sehun walked up to the door, typing in a set of numbers and letting you inside. You were speechless when you walked into the enormous penthouse. It was gorgeous and the living room faced a set of floor to ceiling Windows that looked out over the city.

“Do you want to see your room?”

You turned to Sehun and he nodded you towards the back of the house. You followed him, the penthouse had three bedrooms which you found ridiculous for a bachelor. Sehun just chuckled when you mentioned it, saying he used one of the rooms as an office.

The room that he told you was yours was probably as big as your entire apartment.

“It has its own bathroom. A cleaning service comes through here on Mondays and cleans the entire place. Other than that this is all yours.” He dropped your bag on the bed and you nodded, unsure of what to say.

“Do you want to shower?”

You nodded again and he left you alone in the room.

The bathroom was glorious, it even had a big bath tub in the corner, something you secretly wanted to indulge in later. You showered and when you went through your clothes you realized you didn’t have anything to sleep in at all. You slid on some panties and were grateful for how big the towel was as you wrapped it around your body and went to find Sehun.

He was in his room, adjacent to your own. He was standing with his back to you, shirtless and in a pair of shorts that did everything for his luscious behind. You swallowed hard before knocking on the door frame. He turned around and you didn’t miss the way his eyes scanned your body.

“I don’t have any pajamas.” You told him.

He was still eyeing you for a long moment before it dawned on you what the entire situation looked like. You smiled, “I’m not seducing you right now, I just really don’t have anything to sleep in.”

He smirked, “I don’t really see your problem here.”

You gave him a playful glare and he walked around to his dresser, pulling out a shirt and handing it to you. You smiled gratefully, and just to mess with him a little, turned your back to him, dropped the towel and slid on the shirt. He’d seen almost all of your body enough times for you to forget being shy about it.

You turned around and picked up the towel, the shirt rested mid-thigh and Sehun was watching you with a playful gaze. “That wasn’t nice.” He told you.

You feigned innocence, “I don’t know what you mean, I figured you’d seen my body enough to not care?”

He smirked, “Seeing you in your getup in a smelly bar with a bunch of men is nothing compared to seeing you in my shirt.” He leaned forward and took the towel from you. “And now I know you’re not wearing a bra.”

You rolled your eyes and watched him hang the towel up in his bathroom. When he walked back into his bedroom he grabbed a remote from his dresser and pressed a button. A huge television rose from the bed frame.

You looked at him and he smiled sweetly, “I just bought a Netflix subscription before you walked in.”

You snorted as he climbed on one end of the bed and you got on the other side, “if you make a Netflix and chill joke I’m leaving.”

He laughed as he logged into the account on his tv. “I’ve never needed Netflix as an excuse to get a girl to sleep with me.”

You scoffed and hit his arm and he only laughed harder. “Here,” he handed you the remote. “I never watch movies, so consider tonight lesson 1 in updating my movie collection.”

You smiled and leaned back into the pillows, you settled for a classic with the original Footloose and the two of you got under the blankets and settled in.

You immediately realized why Sehun never watched movies. First of all, he got way too dedicated to the characters and when something happened to them he felt their emotions. Second of all, he talked during the entire movie.

“What kind of Reverend is he?”  
“Why doesn’t Ren just tell them to fuck off?”  
“Are there really people who live like this?”  
“Who isn’t allowed to have a high school dance?”

You let him get it out though, he seemed to enjoy the movie and you found yourself oddly comforted by his voice. You laid further into his pillows, the bed was like a cloud and you were exhausted from work. Around the time Ren convinced the board to let them have their dance you were gone into dreamland.

You woke up a few hours later, the room was dark and the tv was off. Your back was pressed against Sehun’s chest and his steady breathing was right behind your head. His grip around your middle was firm and you found yourself falling back into sleep with a smile on your face.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you an omelet or pancakes kind of girl?”
> 
> “Pancakes.” You answered without hesitation.
> 
> He paused and pressed his lips against yours for a chaste kiss. “I just like you more and more.”

The next morning you woke up to the sound of Sehun in the shower. You stretched, feeling as though you’d had the best sleep in a long time. You climbed out of the bed and went into your room to change and get ready for the day.

Sehun stopped by your room while you were brushing your hair in front of the enormous mirror that hung over the dresser.

“I was thinking we could go grab some breakfast and then I’ll take you shopping.”

You had to swallow back your laughter, “I have got to show you Pretty Woman.”

He made a face and walked into the room and sat on your bed to watch you. “You look really pretty like this.”

You stared at your reflection, you were in a t-shirt and your favorite jeans. Your hair was kind of a mess after going to bed while it was damp. You shook your head, “You’re crazy.”

He laughed and laid down on the bed, you took the chance to eye his wardrobe. He was also in a simple t-shirt and jeans, but somehow he looked like he walked straight off of the runway. His hair wasn’t styled this morning and it looked fluffy and soft from his shower. He turned his head, catching your gaze. You smirked, “You look really pretty like that.” You told him.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Take a compliment.” He continued rolling around on your bed while you finished brushing your hair and sticking it back in a messy bun. “This bed is nice, we should sleep in here tonight.”

You tossed the brush on the dresser and turned to the bed, climbing on the end of it. “I like your bed, I slept so well last night I haven’t slept that good in ages.”

He smirked, “that was probably thanks to the company, not the bed.”

You shoved your foot at his side, “whatever. And who said you’re invited to sleep in here with me by the way?”

“I did,” he grabbed your foot and pulled you until you were up against his side, one leg draped over his hips. “Because last night is the first time I slept through the night since…” He broke off and turned to you with a sad smile. “And I know it was the company, not the bed.” He kissed the top of your head and patted your thigh. “Come on, I’m starving and if we stay in here I’ll start thinking about more than just sleeping with you in this bed.”

You felt your face heat up at his words, but he had already sat up and was pulling you to your feet. “Are you an omelet or pancakes kind of girl?”

“Pancakes.” You answered without hesitation.

He paused and pressed his lips against yours for a chaste kiss. “I just like you more and more.”

You grinned happily, “put the pancakes in my belly and maybe the feelings will be reciprocated.”

_____

Your weekend with Sehun became eventful, he took you to a seven story mall. Each store treated him like a king, doting on him left and right, and even packaging the clothes to be sent over to his penthouse so you didn’t have to carry the bags. You were in awe, he took you to get your hair cut, nails done (he totally got mani/pedis with you), and even treated you to delicious food on the top floor of the mall.

You had tried to stop him from buying you so many things, but he insisted. He told you if you wanted to repay him you’d come to work for him and keep staying with him. You wanted to argue more, but frankly it was nice being treated like a princess for once. Perhaps it was selfish, but you were growing fond of Sehun and didn’t want the dream to end.

So you let him treat you, but in turn, he had to promise to stay in with you the next day for the ultimate movie marathon.

You had never met someone who didn’t watch movies, even growing up. He missed out on cartoons, comedies, even Disney. During a discussion to figure out if he had seen anything, you grabbed a bowl, a notepad, and a pen. Every time you thought of another movie to show him you wrote it down and tossed it into the bowl. He had to draw a piece of paper to decide each movie.

You discovered, over the course of an entire Sunday of movies, that Sehun was an old soul. He loved the classics, Breakfast at Tiffany’s, Casablanca, A Philadelphia Story, he was a big fan of Cary Grant.

“He’s what a man should be,” Sehun noted. His talking during the movies never stopped, but you found it adorable. “I don’t think it’s sexist for a man to want to take care of a woman. It doesn’t mean she can’t be independent, he just wants to take care of her, keep her safe.”

You turned to him with a small smile, “That’s really sweet, Sehun.”

He turned to you and shrugged, “Well obviously. I’m clearly this generation’s Cary.”

You smirked, “Do you know he was married five times?”

Sehun snorted, “Yeah well, I wasn’t a very nice boy myself.”

You hit his arm, “Don’t say that when you’re in your bed with another girl!”

Sehun laughed and poked your side, “Actually, I haven’t been with anyone since…” He suddenly trailed off, as if reality was just hitting him. He sat up and looked away and you noticed a blush on his cheeks.

“Since when?” You pried, needing to know what put that look on his face.

He kept staring at the television, “Since I met you.”

You sat back, surprised at his answer. “As in like…”

“As in 3 or 4 months ago, whenever Chanyeol’s bachelor party was.”

It was your turn to blush and you grabbed the blankets to hide your face.

Sehun watched you curiously and smiled, “I think I’m breaking my own record, truthfully. You’ve slept here twice and I haven’t once made a move.”

You rolled your eyes, but your body was heating up in embarrassment.

He leaned closer to you, and you felt his lips press against the side of your head. “I like you a lot, you know.”

You squeezed your eyes shut and put the blanket over your face completely, “You’ve been watching too many romantic movies.” You mumbled.

He laughed again and you heard him click off the television. The room darkened as he put up everything that had been on the bed. “Come on, we have to wake up early tomorrow and go to work.”

Your stomach lurched with a different nervousness, “Sehun…is this really a good idea?”

He grabbed your waist and spooned you against his chest, “I promise, it will be perfectly fine. I think you may like it even.”

You leaned back, telling yourself to trust him as your relaxed against him. He was always warm and his chest was so broad is enveloped you completely.

“Good night.” He whispered in your ear.

“Night.”


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What were you doing, it had only been a week working with Sehun and this was what state it had left you in? You washed your face in the sink and climbed into the enormous bed.
> 
> You immediately missed Sehun.

The next morning you woke up to an empty bed and a screeching alarm clock. You grabbed the phone off of the night stand and shut it off. The sound of the shower was running, so you figured Sehun was already getting ready and you climbed out of bed to get ready too.

You had had a fitful sleep, nervous about what the day could bring with Sehun. You dressed yourself up in one of the nicer outfits that Sehun had bought you. You pinned your hair back and made yourself look as professional as you could. He was waiting for you in the kitchen when you came in. His eyebrows lifted at the sight of you.

“Well look at you.” He said with a small smile.

You felt self-conscious, “Is this okay? Do I look professional enough? Be serious, I want to make a good impression.”

Sehun snickered as he walked up to you, his hands rested on your hips, “Who are you trying to impress? You already won over your boss.” He leaned down and kissed your lips lightly.

You smiled and nodded, “True, but I still want people to like me.”

He grinned, “Alright, let’s go.”

Sehun worked in a huge building in the center of the city. Or should you say he owned it? He certainly walked through the place like he owned it. After seeing him in his casual clothes all weekend, seeing him in his suit and tie was like seeing a new Sehun. He carried himself with a type of stature that you could see as intimidating if you didn’t know him personally.

Although, he was still rather intimidating.

He worked on the top floor of the building and you swore you’d never been up so high in your life. You clung to Sehun like a shadow as he led you through the different offices. He introduced you as his new assistant and you tried to look more interested and less like a concerned puppy.

Everyone was rather welcoming and kind. Most of the men ignored you, which would have infuriated you but you were grateful for the lack of attention. The looks you got from the women were scattered with jealousy and hate.

Sehun finally got you into his office and you slumped into a chair with a sigh. He chuckled, “Has it been that bad?” He asked you as he sat down behind his desk and turned his computer on.

You shook your head, “if I can survive the death glares from all of the women then I’ll be fine.”

He snorted, “Well if I can survive all of my male employees staring at your ass when they think you’re not looking then we will both be fine.”

This surprised you, “I didn’t even realize half of them noticed me.”

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at you, “Sweetheart, if you think you weren’t noticed you were sorely mistaken. I almost punched two of them.”

You grinned, “You’re so full of it.”

He smiled at you, “Hey. Cary Grant remember?”

A knock on his door made you both look up as an older woman came in. “Mr. Oh, you asked me to come in this morning?” She looked over at you and smiled politely.

Sehun stood up, “Nancy, this is the new assistant I hired to replace you.” He rounded the desk and looked at you, “Nancy worked for my father, but she recently told me she’s leaving me to the wolves.”

She scoffed, “I beg your pardon young man. I’m much past retirement age and I stayed longer just because of my soft spot for you.”

Sehun gave her a warm smile and introduced you both. “Nancy is going to teach you her ways, you’ll be taking her desk when she’s gone.” He turned to Nancy, “she’s all yours.”

Nancy nodded, “Okay. Don’t forget you have–”

“–a meeting in an hour, I remember.”

“And–”

“–lunch with Mr. Park.”

She narrowed her eyes at him before smiling at you, “he’s just like his father.” She whispered with a wink before ushering you out of his office and towards her desk.

Nancy was probably the only woman in the entire building that actually respected you as a person. She walked you through her routine, the computer programs she used, and her expected duties as Sehun’s assistant. She respected you as a person and you appreciated every moment you spent with her.

And only her.

Every other woman in the office looked at you with such disdain and you knew it was all fueled by jealousy. Who were you, this outsider Sehun brought in? They didn’t like you and you didn’t expect them to ever warm up to the idea of you being there. The men were varied, some looked down on you, some seemed just as jealous as the women, and others seemed plain indifferent.

“Don’t let the hens ruffle your feathers.” Nancy told you halfway through the week when you confided to her about it. “You could be the only flower in a desert and they’d tell you that you’re the wrong color.” You wanted to believe her and be strong like she was, but deep down you felt like you’d never be good enough.

By the end of the week you began to grow worried about Nancy leaving. Your education may not have been much, but you were a quick learner. You had impressed her and Sehun with how fast you picked everything up. Friday night came around and most of the company filled a restaurant downtown for food and drinks to wish Nancy well. She was finally retiring, and you were to take her place.

So many people repeated how the company would be nothing without Nancy, reminding you of the shoes you were to fill. Sehun tried to hover close to you, but you had been trying to keep your distance. You didn’t want to give the females any more reason to hate you.

You began whisking champagne flutes off of the server’s trays one by one. Drowning your anxieties away with alcohol and hiding in a corner of the room. By the the Sehun found you, you were quite drunk and more than willing to accept his offer to take you home.

The second you both entered the apartment you hooked your arms around Sehun’s neck and brought him into a heated kiss. Pulling him back to his bedroom you desperately tore at his clothes, trying to get him naked.

You got out of your clingy dress he had bought you, your high heels long gone. You stood on your toes and pressed your tongue past his lips and into his mouth. The two of you crashed onto the bed and you had to take a moment to wait for the room to stop spinning. You had drank way too much.

“What’s gotten into you?” Sehun asked you breathlessly as he finally had a moment to peel you away from him.

You grinned playfully up at him and ran your hands over his bare torso. “Don’t you want me? You’ve had everyone else you work with but you won’t do anything with me.” You pouted, “you just sleep.”

Sehun chuckled lowly, “Is that what this is about?” He grabbed your hands and kissed your fingers. “I’m not going to have sex with you for the first time while you’re drunk.”

You felt tears fill your eyes, your brain felt so swishy and flooded and you struggled to keep your head on straight. “You don’t want me?”

Sehun bit back a smile, “Of course I want you, but I want you to remember how great I am. And right now you look like you’re struggling not to vomit.”

He wasn’t wrong, but all your drunk mind could hear was the rejection. He had kept you in his house and bed, but his hands never once touched you. You began to feel worthless, the only thing you had ever been good at was seduction and now you weren’t even good at that.

Your anxieties bubbled to the point of boiling over and you began to push yourself away from Sehun. You stumbled off of the bed in your panties and underwear and headed for the door.

He called after you and you paused. “Please, I just need to be alone tonight.” You spoke softly, your stomach churned and you ran. You barely made it to the bathroom connected to your bedroom before you emptied your stomach.

What were you doing, it had only been a week working with Sehun and this was what state it had left you in? You washed your face in the sink and climbed into the enormous bed.

You immediately missed Sehun.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How could you ever possibly think I don’t want you?”

The next morning you woke up with a pounding behind your eyes and your mouth tasting like throw up. You took to the bathroom, brushing your teeth and showering off the events of last night. You tried to take your time in the shower and getting dressed, not wanting to have to emerge to face Sehun. However, you were ridiculously dehydrated and your body’s need for water won over your pride.

He was seated at his kitchen island when you walked in, a cup of coffee and his phone in front of him. He was in his weekend clothes, simple items that made him look more relatable. It was a Sehun you knew, one you liked best. When he looked up at you, you saw concern cross over his face. Unfortunately you remembered the night before, and you were beyond embarrassed for how you acted towards him.

“Listen, I’m sorry–” You both spoke the exact same words in stereo and looked at each other in shock.

“You’re sorry?” You asked him as you grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I guess I just feel like it should be me apologizing in this situation. It was my work function you got drunk at, stress from the job I gave you, and of course, my sex life that seems to have become an issue too.” He frowned down into his cup, “and I am sorry. I only want you to be happy while you’re here with me.”

You melted at his words, he was always so sincere. You knew his past didn’t define him now, and you knew he really did want what was best for you at work. It was unfortunate that the environment was what it was, but somehow you wanted to fight back, for him.

“I’m sorry I got drunk and came on to you like that. I apparently do not handle champagne well.” You drank your water to avoid looking at him, not wanting him to see how truly embarrassed you were.

He seemed to take the hint and instead moved on, pushing a small piece of folded paper towards you. “I think you’ll be happy with my choice this weekend.” He told you.

You recognized the paper from the bowl of movie suggestions you had been making and grinned when you unfolded it. “Star Wars movie marathon.” You said with a broad smile, “I’ve been waiting to sit you down for Star Wars since you told me you’d only seen a New Hope once and you didn’t remember much of it.”

He nodded sadly, “It is a movie franchise I regret not being a part of as a child, but my father didn’t believe in fun.”

You frowned, Sehun rarely brought up his dad, except for short spurts such as this. You had learned to let them come as they did. You knew when he was ready to talk to you about it, he would come to you in his own way.

“Star Wars movie marathon weekend isn’t something you can just do in bed. We have to do this right. We need snacks, pizza, beer, and blankets on the couch.”

He smiled at your excitement as you grabbed a pen and paper and began to make a list. “I’ll get my car keys,” he told you as he slid off of his stool. As he walked past you, his hand snaked around your waist and he kissed the side of your head. “Thank you for not giving up on me.” He whispered before heading back to his room.

It had taken you so off guard the pen made a huge line down the page. You blinked at the spot for a moment before taking a shaky breath. You wondered, in the situation you were in, who was saving who.  
_____

“You killed my father!”

“No, Luke. I am your father.”

You stared intently at Sehun’s face as you watched him watch the biggest movie reveal you’d showed him. For the first time since you’d known him, he was speechless. His jaw was slack and his eyes were wide as he watched the movie continue to play out. Star Wars was one of your favorite movies and so far he’d enjoyed them all immensely. Having spent the entire day at the beginning with episode 1, the two of you shared your thoughts and ideas about the storyline together.

As Leia made Lando turn around to retrieve Luke, Sehun let out an enormous breath. “That was intense.” He said out loud. The two of you were bunkered down on his huge leather couch. You had the blanket from your bed wrapped snugly around your body as your legs rested in his lap.

He reached down and rubbed your legs, “What happens to Han? Why is Darth Vader such an asshole?”

You grinned, “One more episode left after this!” You told him.

He nodded and when the credits began to run he looked over at you, “Would you hate me if I asked to watch the rest tomorrow?”

You shook your head, “No. Today was a big day you need your rest.” You teased him. You removed yourself from your warm nest and stood up and began clearing some of the trash from the room and taking it to the kitchen. When you returned Sehun hadn’t budged. He reached forward and grabbed your wrist, yanking you into his lap.

Your legs sat on either side of his and he smiled up at you happily before pulling you into a heated kiss. The two of you were in comfortable clothes, loose fitting sweat and tshirts that were much too thin for the lack of distance between both of your crotches right now.

Sehun pulled away with a nip at your lips. “Something you said last night has been bothering me,” his voice was a lowered as his eyes scanned your face.

You groaned, “I was spouting nonsense last night…”

“Drunk words are sober thoughts.”

Your face heated and his hands slid down your thighs.

“How could you ever possibly think I don’t want you?” He grabbed your face and pulled you into another heated kiss. His tongue pushed past your lips and twirled inside your mouth so quickly that he took your breath away.

You’d made out with Sehun countless times at the club. You’d felt his hardened cock beneath your next to nothing stripper clothes, you tasted his tongue, but this time was different.

His hands slid under your tshirt and tickled your bare skin before grabbing you and pulling you down against him. Feeling him hard beneath you, you whimpered against the kiss and he finally moved away.

You took a breath and stared down at him. You were sure your eyes were just as blown as his. “I’ve wanted you for so long,” He whispered before sitting up, causing you to let out a squeak as he kept you in his lap and lifted you when he stood. He carried you back to his bedroom and sat you on the side of the bed.

“I’ve held back because I don’t want to cross any lines with you, but damn you make it hard. Literally.” He peeled his shirt off and you sat on the bed, legs dangling off the sides. You were struck at the sight of him and you licked your lips subconsciously as you took him in. He let out a huff, “See? You don’t even know what you do to me.” He leaned forward and kissed you, as he pulled away he lifted your shirt and dropped it to the floor. Next were your pants and you lifted your hips to help him yank them down, leaving you in nothing but your underwear.

He shook his head at you as you sat there. “It’s weird in a way. I’ve seen you in much less clothing, but seeing you like this. Nothing but your bra and panties on my bed.” He took in a breath, “I don’t think I’ve ever been this turned on.”

You grinned and rolled your eyes, “Then come here and get me naked.”

He was all too smug as he stepped forward, “Hush. I’m taking my time with you tonight, princess.”

“Princess?” You asked, leaning back to your elbows.

“Hush,” he snapped. He palmed himself through his sweats.

You let him stand there and watch you for a few minutes before you finally got up off of the bed.

“Hey, I told you, I want to–” You cut him off with a kiss. Wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down to your height. You let your fingers slide down from his neck down his chest and settle at his pants. You gripped the waistband of the pants and he grabbed your wrists.

“You think you’re clever?” He asked you against your lips. You giggled and he pushed you back to the bed. “If you wanted to see you only had to ask.” He pushed his pants down to his knees, letting them fall to the floor before stepping out of them. He strut up to your side of the bed and you wanted to make a snide remark at his confidence level, but you were too turned on to care. He was gorgeous. So long and muscular and his cock was hard and begging for attention that you were ready to give it.

“Jesus,” you whispered not able to pull your eyes away.

“No. Sehun.”

You gave him a pointed look, “I will literally leave.”

He grinned, “I’m just being a smart ass, relax.” With another step he was at your knees where you sat on the bed. “Your turn,” he whispered. You thought he was leaning in to kiss you, but instead he moved to look over your shoulder as he unhooked your bra and moved back to pull the material off of your body. He took an appreciative long look before beckoning you to lay back as he took off your panties.

You continued laying on the bed, letting your legs dangle off the edge as Sehun stood over you. “I don’t know where to start.” He said, looking genuinely upset by this.

You giggled again, “I can certainly think of a few places.”

His hands were on your knees and he pushed them apart. “I could just fuck you immediately. You’re wet enough.” He slid a finger along your slit and held it up for proof. You grabbed his wrist and sat up, taking the finger into your mouth and licking your juices off of it.

His eyes watched your mouth before he took his hand away. “Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked lowly.

You whined and nodded, reaching up to pull him into a kiss, but he pulled your hands away again. “How?”

“How do you want me?” You asked him, your voice breathy with want.

He smiled, “Every fucking way I can get you.”

You snatched your hands away and pushed back along the bed until your head was against the pillows. “Then stop making me wait.” You told him.

He climbed onto the bed and settled between your legs. He bent down and kissed you slowly, hovering over you. The boy was a constant tease and you whimpered into his mouth in frustration. “Sehun,” You broke away from the kiss and he moved his mouth down your jaw to your neck. “Please,” you whined as he bit your neck and caused you to arch against him.

He sat up and smirked down at you and nudged your legs wider apart. He took his cock into his hands and rubbed it up and down your folds and you hissed. “Stop teasing me,” you said with a huff.

Finally he bit his bottom lip and pressed into you, sliding himself in completely. Your head fell back as your body welcomed the stretch and you moaned in delight. You pulled him down to your lips as he began to slide in and out of you. His thrusts were quick and the kiss grew sloppy as the two of you reached your limits with teasing each other.

Your fingers were in his hair as his lips found your neck and your chest. His own hands slid along the curves of your body, taking as much of you in as he could. He looked over you with dark, hooded eyes that made your spine tingle.

He sat up on his knees, pulling your legs until your thighs were on his as he thrust deeper into you. His cock bruising your insides as you moaned his name. His thumb slid down your stomach and pressed against your clit. He began to rub it as he continued snapping into you and you felt your body responding to him immediately.

You gripped the blankets beneath you and squeezed his waist with your legs. “Please don’t stop, I’m so close,” you begged as you felt your body building to the peak of your pleasure.

“Me too, baby,” he whispered hotly, but he never stopped. His thumb twirled over your sensitive bud and he continued to thrust into you so deeply.

You felt your body burst into pleasure, his name on your lips as you clenched down around him and arched further into him; your orgasm taking over all of your senses for the moment. He let out his own moans, working you through your own pleasure until he couldn’t take anymore. He grabbed your hips and slammed into you, meeting his own climax with a breathy moan.

When he finally got through it he let you go gently and you both lay together in the bed, breathless and sated. He turned to you with a smug grin, “Worth the wait?”

You laughed and smacked him in his chest before standing up and heading into the bathroom to clean up. When you walked back out, Sehun was under the blankets and fast asleep. You scooted beneath the covers and snuggled up against his chest. In that moment, all of the stress from your work week was long gone. All that mattered was you and Sehun, and how far you’d both come together.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You missed Sehun, but you had missed yourself more.

Monday morning you walked into work with a pep in your step. You stayed a step behind Sehun, following him into his office to go over his schedule for the day. Despite the absence of Nancy, you felt good.

It wasn’t until lunch that your nice bubble of happiness popped. You were sitting at your desk when she walked up. She was dressed in a dress too nice to a normal day. “Hello. I’m here to see, Sehun.” She said with a polite smile, “I haven’t seen you here before are you new?”

Something about the way she asked you that question made you not want to answer her. So instead you ignored it and moved on, “He doesn’t have any meetings on his schedule, what’s your name?”

“Hyerin.”

You nodded, “Just a moment.” You stood up and walked back into Sehun’s office. He looked up from his computer and smiled at you, “What’s up, gorgeous?”

“There’s a Hyerin out there that wants to see you.”

Sehun froze and grimaced, “Shit. I thought I got rid of her.” He rubbed his temples. “Just send her in.”

You turned to do as you were told, interested in finding out later what his reaction was all about. He stopped you, calling your name. He stood up and walked over to you, scooping you into long kiss. You found yourself smiling against his lips and gripping the lapels of his coat.

“Oh! Sorry, I should have knocked.” Hyerin was standing in the doorway not looking sorry at all.

You backed out of Sehun’s arms and cleared your throat. “I’ll go get started on the accounts.” Sehun nodded and you left the room, purposefully leaving the door open when you left.

You couldn’t quite hear their voices as they spoke, but you could hear the finality in Sehun’s tone. He was not happy.

You tried to busy yourself with work and trust Sehun, but the jealous side of you wanted desperately to listen in. You didn’t have to wait long, soon Sehun and Hyrein reappeared and she turned around and kissed his cheek. “All I’m saying is think about it, okay?”

Sehun forced a smile and peeled away from her. “Bye, Hyerin.”

She wiggled her fingers in a way that made you want to punch her in the face. “Bye, Sehunnie.”

She walked away and Sehun turned to you with a sour face. “Do me a favor? Hold my calls for the rest of the day. I have a headache.” He walked back into his office and shut the door.

You glared, he couldn’t give you an explanation of the bitchazoid that just waltzed through? You sighed, doing what you were told.

The rest of the day dragged, and you saw hide nor hair of Sehun. You decided to use the restroom before deciding if Sehun wanted to ever go home. Seated on the toilet to do your business you heard two women enter.

“Okay so spill it.”

“She used to be a stripper. Like Jongin’s slut.”

Your blood began to boil, but you stayed silent. You knew they meant you and your friend, and you were curious to see where they were headed.

“What the fuck? Do we need to strip to get these guys now?”

“Yeah, Hyerin walked in on her kissing Sehun. She said it was so awkward and Sehun was so uncomfortable.”

You held back laughter. Yeah, he was uncomfortable alright and it wasn’t because of you.

“He didn’t even come out of his office until she left.”

“How long do you think we will have to put up with her?”

“God, I hope not long. At least not if Hyerin gets her way.”

“Come on, let’s sneak out since the boss left.”

The door opened and closed and you emerged soon after. You washed up and rushed back to your office. Sure enough, Sehun was gone. You checked your cell phone to see a missed message.

Going out to dinner tonight, don’t wait up.

You frowned, were those women right? Did he leave because of you? Who was Hyerin and why did she have to come in and ruin everything.

You took the bus back to Sehun’s penthouse. As soon as you entered you felt uncomfortable being there alone. What were you doing? How could you move in with a guy you didn’t even know? You began to feel panic setting in again and you decided to get out.

You picked up your phone as you headed out the door. “Hey, it’s me. Can we meet at your old place? I’ll bring coffee.”  
______

You sat on the familiar couch and sat across from your friends. “You could have told me you moved out.” You told her with a laugh.

She laughed, “Sorry, I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable in Jongin’s place. Besides, I haven’t technically moved out. I still have 8 months on the lease.” She sighed and leaned into the couch, “Jongin offered to buy me out of the lease, but I’m stubborn and hate when he spends money on me as it is.”

You looked around thoughtfully, “Would it be okay if I crashed here for a little while? I can pay your rent.”

She shook her head, “you don’t need to pay a thing. That’s a great idea, actually. I wish I had thought of it before now!”

You shrugged, “I wouldn’t have felt right, but now that I guess I’m working with Sehun I have some money.”

She grinned, “How’s that going?”

You frowned, “I don’t know. I thought good,” you launched into your entire story. Venting to her all of your frustrations with Sehun and with yourself. She listened to all you had to say and when you were finished you felt as if a load had been lifted.

“I definitely think you should stay here for awhile. Clear your mind a bit.” She handed you the keys to her apartment. “Take as long as you need.”

You hugged her tight. “Thank you. I owe you a lot.”

She pulled away with a smug smile, “How about being my maid of honor at my wedding?”

You stared at her in shock before grabbing her left hand and gasping. “How did I miss this? It’s only been a few months are you sure?”

She nodded with a happy giggle, “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I love him so much.”

You squealed in delight, “And here I am going on and on about my problems while you have this rock on your finger!” The two of you moved onto wedding details and you happily shared ideas with her as she talked about her plans.

By the time she left later you felt like a new person. You shut your phone off and headed to bed. You missed Sehun, but you had missed yourself more.


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 minutes later Sehun found himself in the bed with Chanyeol’s wife situated on his right and Chanyeol on his left. Why they stayed in his bedroom, he wasn’t sure, but his two friends had taken his pleas for help seriously, and for that he was grateful.

Sehun walked into work the next morning in the worst mood he’d been in in months. He marched up to your desk to find you sitting there already working. You smiled up at him as if everything were fine.

“You have a meeting after lunch, but the morning is free. Here’s the mail.” You handed him a stack of papers.

He watched you carefully, “Where were you?”

You kept smiling, “I actually wanted to talk to you about that.”

He hated the tone you were using, it sounded fake and distant. He nodded and followed you back into his office. He noted you closing the door behind you, and the stiffness in your back as you sat in the chair across from his desk. He sat down, the frown still on his face.

“I found a place to live,” You told him with that same forced smile. You were nervous, Sehun may not have known you long but he had learned a lot about you in the short time he had known you. “Remember my friend, Jongin’s girlfriend? Well, actually they got engaged! Did you know he was going to propose? He gave her his mother’s ring, how sweet is that? Anyway, she still has time left on her lease and offered me the apartment. I thought it would be a good idea. Since I’m basically mooching off of you rent-free and stuff.”

You were babbling, which meant you definitely were nervous. Sehun rose an eyebrow, unsure of what part of your rambling he should pick up on. “Jongin mentioned proposing, but I didn’t know he would or when. He keeps to himself most of the time.” Sehun chose to not comment on you moving out. He didn’t want to scare you away, and the second he finished his sentence he knew he’d made the wrong choice.

Your face held a bit of disappointment, you kept that damned smile on your face and Sehun was growing more angry the more he stared at it. “Well, they’re great together so I’m happy for them.”

Sehun nodded, he never had to deal with a situation like this. Were you mad at him? Had he done something? He sat up, “Look…” He began, but his phone interrupted him. He glared at it and answered it.

“This is Sehun.”

“Why do you answer your own phone? I thought you hired a special new secretary?”

“Mom.” His voice was tight. He looked up to tell you to hold on, but you were already walking back out of the office.

The rest of the day you were successful in avoiding him and Sehun went home at 4 with the frown even deeper set in his face. He got home and tossed his keys on the counter and stared at his phone.

Sehun had never actually felt the way about you for anyone else in his life. He supposed it was love, but he wasn’t sure. He felt sick, how was he supposed to deal with this? He picked up his phone and dialed the only person he knew he could trust.

“Calling to congratulate me?” Jongin’s smug voice rang through the earpiece.

Sehun rolled his eyes, “as if, ass tart. I have a problem.”

“I should have known it would be strictly selfish reasons behind this phone call.”

“Look. I’m happy for you, you know that. I guess that’s why I’m calling you. Are you aware our female companions have conspired against me?”

“I may have been informed.”

“And you didn’t think to tell your best friend?”

“Not really….”

Sehun sighed and rubbed at his temples, “What am I supposed to do? Is she mad at me? Am I being selfish by wanting her here?”

“I think she’s just scared, Sehun. She’s never had someone to trust like this and she’s just as clueless as you are. Just…be honest with her. Tell her how you feel.”

Sehun knew he was right. “You know if you pick Chanyeol to be your best man over me I’m disowning you.”

Jongin let out a hearty laugh, “No one else is right for the job.”

“That’s what I thought.”

The two said their goodbyes and Sehun headed up to his bedroom to call it a night. He grabbed a bottle of liquor and a bag of chips before settling into his bed. He stared at the glass bowl you had filled with movie suggestions. He stuck his hand inside of the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. He snorted when he saw the name of the movie, but turned on his tv and got ready to watch the movie you had told him over and over again to watch.

Pretty Woman.  
______

“Tell me again why I am sitting here?” Chanyeol’s low voice sounded irritated as he sat on your side of the bed while Sehun sat next to him.

It had been three days. Three days of Sehun giving you “space”. Three days of letting you avoid being in a room alone with him for more than five minutes, not letting him get close enough to touch you. Three days of watching you use the same fake ass smile plastered on your lips and forced. Three days of sleeping in an empty bed after having over a week of blissful nights.

Sehun had passed irritated and moved to pissed off.

“God help me, but I need you.” He answered his friend.

Chanyeol immediately jerked his body away, “okay, listen. I am married.”

Sehun rolled his eyes, “For fucks sake, I mean I need your help. You’re the only romantic one in our group of useless assholes and I need help. I know the answers to all of my problems lay in this film and I need you to help me.”

Chanyeol stared at his friend in shock, “You think I’m romantic?” He finally asked after a moment.

Sehun grabbed a pillow and tossed at his friend’s face. “Be serious!”

Chanyeol laughed, “I am! I am, I’m sorry. I’ll help you.” He turned to the television and before Sehun could hit play, Chanyeol grabbed his wrist. “You aren’t going to like this, but I think for your case we need to call in backup.”

Sehun pouted, “I was afraid you were going to say that.”

Chanyeol was already pulling out his phone and pressing it to his ear. “Listen, I may be romantic, but the only person I trust to answer women problems is the only woman I trust.” He paused and Sehun watched his friend’s face change the way it always did when he heard his wife’s voice. “Hey baby. Up to helping Sehun win back his lady love? It involves a night in bed with both of us and a movie.”

Sehun rolled over to his stomach and groaned into his pillow. He hated asking for help, he hated showing any weakness at all. He watched Pretty Woman because you told him so many times how much you liked the movie and how it reminded you of him. After watching it, he could see the parallels, but he still wasn’t sure if he should go through such lengths to winning you back.

Had he actually lost you in the first place? 

Were you ever even his? 

Regardless, 30 minutes later he found himself in the bed with Chanyeol’s wife situated on his right and Chanyeol on his left. Why they stayed in his bedroom, he wasn’t sure, but his two friends had taken his pleas for help seriously, and for that he was grateful.

Sehun sat through the entire movie, gauging his friend’s reactions as they watched it. He wouldn’t tell them that he watched it every night since you left. Comparing the two of you to both characters again and again. How closely he related to Edward, the cold-hearted billionaire who was raised in a cold environment with a nasty father. And Vivian, the beautiful woman who came in and swept away his heart. A heart that he didn’t think he had. Sehun knew. He was Edward, and you were his Vivian. And he was desperate to be your fairy tale. 

When the credits began to roll, and Chanyeol’s wife was wiping away happy tears she looked at Sehun and smiled broadly. “I know exactly what you’re going to do.”

Chanyeol nudged his side and winked at him, “Told you.”


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night, with the credits of A Roman Holiday rolling on the t.v. you curled into Sehun’s warm chest happily. “You make me really happy, I don’t want to shut you out. This is all…so new for me. Your world is something I’ve never experienced before. Hell, I’ve never really been in a healthy relationship before either.”
> 
> “Well that makes two of us,” he responded with a small chuckle.

You sat in your friend’s studio apartment watching a movie she’d left behind and eating microwave popcorn happily from the futon couch. It had been a weird week. You had been avoiding Sehun, hoping to clear your head in some way and it had grown futile. Sehun plagued your thoughts constantly, and not just because he was your boss. You missed him. You missed the way he looked at you during movies, the light snores he swear didn’t happen when he was deeply asleep, and even his coffee breath in the morning when he kissed you before work. You weren’t sleeping well without him in bed with you.

But worst of all you didn’t know if he missed you just as much. He seemed almost stoic about you being gone. He’d taken your avoidance with such stride it had only made you more confused. Sehun was such a stubborn person you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t expected him to put up more of a fight.

Your phone ringing drew you out of your thoughts and you looked down to see it was Sehun. It was like he knew you were thinking about him. “Hello?” You answered, although you weren’t so should that you should.

“Are you home?” Sehun asked you. There was muffled noise in the background and you assumed he was in a car.

“Um, yes, why?”

“Can you come outside in five minutes, please? For me?”

You blinked at the phone, you couldn’t find a fathomable reason to turn him down, “I guess,” you finally answered.

“Okay,” he sounded happy, “five minutes, alright?”

You agreed and Sehun hung up quickly, leaving you a bit dumbfounded as you stood to find some shoes and a sweater. You worked your way down to the landing and perched on the steps to wait. You scrolled through your phone mindlessly, assuming Sehun just had some work to give you.

Never did you expect to hear the loud honking of a long white limousine with Sehun sticking out of the sun roof. He shouted your name loudly as the limousine pulled up to the sidewalk of your building and stopped.

You stared at him in shock, “What the hell?”

He grinned cheekily at you, climbing out of the sun roof and jumping down to the sidewalk. In his hand was a bouquet of roses and he walked up to the landing to where you were now standing. “Guess what movie I watched?” He asked you.

You couldn’t help but laugh at the entire situation, “Pretty Woman?” You answered, taking the flowers as he handed them to you.

He nodded, “I figured I could keep up with the entire cliche when I confessed how much I like you. I don’t want to control you and try to buy your life. I want to make you happy, as happy as you make me. I was us to rescue each other.” He told you with a serious gaze.

You were thrown, swept off your feet by this tall, handsome man who had come barrelling into your life at his friend’s bachelor party. You wrapped your hand over his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. “I want to make you happy too, Sehun,” you told him after pulling away.

He grinned, “then come home with me and watch a movie in my bed?” He asked, resting his forehead against yours.

You nodded, unable to tell him no, “but just for tonight.” You whispered.

He pouted, but agreed to your terms.  
_____

Later that night, with the credits of A Roman Holiday rolling on the t.v. you curled into Sehun’s warm chest happily. “You make me really happy, I don’t want to shut you out. This is all…so new for me. Your world is something I’ve never experienced before. Hell, I’ve never really been in a healthy relationship before either.”

“Well that makes two of us,” he responded with a small chuckle.

You smiled up at him and he nipped a kiss at your lips, “We’ll be patient with each other, okay?” He told you as his fingers ran up and down your arms slowly.

You nodded in response and pulled him in for another kiss. It quickly grew heated and you pulled away for a moment, “One more thing.”

Sehun groaned and buried his face in your neck.

You grinned and ran your fingers through his hair and lightly scratched at his scalp, “I want to live in my friend’s apartment for awhile. Nothing about our relationship is exactly normal, but I want to date…like a regular couple. I’m afraid if we jump into this too much too fast…” You hesitated, “I want to take things slow.”

Sehun listened to you and nodded firmly, “I can agree to that.”

You smiled broadly, and then leaned in for another kiss, “Well then,” you whispered between kisses, “now that we took care of that…”

His lips curled up into a smile against your lips and he leaned forward, pressing your back to the bed. He hummed happily as his lips moved with yours. “I’ve missed you,” he murmured as he rolled over top of you and settled between your legs. “I’ve missed waking up next to you, your smell in my sheets, your taste. I don’t care if you work with my every day, I’ve fucking missed you here with me.”

Your face heated up at the affection of his words. Not sure how to respond, you instead brought him down for a more sensual kiss. Your fingers drifted down his chest and snuck up under the edge of his t-shirt and tickled along his skin. You drew them up his back, bringing his shirt with them until he broke the kiss to take the article of clothing off completely.

With the loss of his shirt, you ran your hands greedily over his skin, feeling ever muscle that moved as he leaned down and kissed your neck. You tilted your neck and stifled a moan as he nibbled along your skin, drawing goosebumps over your body.

His own fingers began to move from your sides to your shirt, and you moved away from him to help him get it off of you. He dropped the piece to the floor and moved on to your pants. He sat up, yanking them down off of your hips and tossing them aside as well.

You stared up at him and bit your bottom lip as you took in his body. You hadn’t realized until that exact moment how badly you wanted him. You missed him, all of him. You sat up and unbuttoned his pants and he helped you get them off of his legs before tackling you back down to the bed and ravishing your lips once more.

He kissed down your jaw to your neck, from your neck to your chest, leaving love bites in his wake. He groaned as he kissed and tasted every inch of your skin, leaving you breathless as you watched. He pulled down the straps of your bra and pushed the cups of it down, exposing your chest to him with a happy smirk of his lips. He captured one of your nipples with his lips and you moaned at the sensation.

He took his time, his tongue licking and grazing over one nipple and then the next. He looked up at you, brown eyes blazing with lust as he teased you. The warmth between your legs grew and you whimpered at his actions. His fingers danced up your bare thighs and moved around your core, never actually touching it but causing your hips to buck wantonly towards them regardless. He lifted his head and smiled down at you, “Patience, princess.” He tutted.

You glared at him, “Don’t call me princess,” you pouted, but he only kissed your lips to shush you and continued sliding his fingers lightly over your skin. He moved up your stomach and reached behind your back and unclasped your bra, he tossed the garment aside and cupped your breasts gently with a low moan.

You felt his want pressing against your inner thigh, and lifted your leg to slowly move against it. He growled against your lips and lifted up to glare playfully down at you. “Don’t even think about it.”

You gave him an innocent look, letting your fingers glide down his stomach you moved along the outline of his hardened cock above his underwear. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You spoke quietly.

He groaned lowly and his own fingers pressed against your core and moved over it slowly. You both moaned, teasing each other over the cloth before you couldn’t take it anymore. As if reading your mind, Sehun sat up and yanked your underwear down your legs, dropping them to the floor before sitting back to remove his own.

With you both completely naked you sat up on your knees and pushed him back to the pillows. Straddling his waist, you hovered over him for a moment, letting your nails graze down his chest to tease him just a moment more.

Sehun bit his lip and you watched his eyes scan over you, “God,” he muttered under his breath, “you make me crazy.”

You took the comment as a compliment and sunk down on his cock, letting him fill you up and stretch your walls in a way that sent tingles down your spine. You settled down on him, grinding your hips slowly down on him before sitting back up and dropping down again. Sehun moaned your name, his hands slid up your thighs and settled on your hips, bringing his own up to meet yours with each rise and fall.

The two of you found a quick rhythm, the need for climax flooding your senses and taking over. Your fingers dug into his pecs as you bounced, letting him thrust harder and deeper inside of you each time. You moaned his name and let your head fall down to the crook of his neck as he gripped your hips harder and snapped up into you.

“Fuck, please tell me you’re close.” He whispered hotly against your shoulder before sitting up and biting it gently.

You could only moan in response, your body too close to the edge of bliss to say anything else.

Sehun pumped in and out of you, his breath staggering in your ear as you gripped his shoulders and felt your body tighten around him. You went rigid above him as your orgasm washed over you and your body clamped down around him.

He moaned your name, getting another shallow thrust into you before you felt his cock twitch and fill you with his hot release.

You slowly rolled over, falling to his side, breathless and sweaty and happier than you’d felt in a long time.

He pulled you closer to him, both of you ignoring the sweaty mess of sex and instead basking in the moment of being together once again. You blinked lazily up at him and he kissed your nose with a content sigh. “I would be the happiest man on earth with you right here at my side. Forever.”

Your heart fluttered in your chest and you lay your head on his bare skin. “Let’s just start with tonight, hm?”

He laughed lightly at you, but settled back and pulled the blankets up over your bodies. “I will take tonight,” he whispered as your steady breathing led you into a deep and much needed sleep.


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he kissed you again, you believed him, every word.

Friday morning Sehun was late coming into the office and you weren’t sure how to handle it. Was it too much for you to call him and check in? Was that stepping on toes? Sure, you were technically his girlfriend, but he was also technically your boss. You were probably overthinking it, you knew he’d walk in any minute and tell you that you could call him any time. Still, you were hesitant.

“So you’re the new secretary,” an older woman walked up to your desk, her eyes slid over your body with harsh judgement, and you immediately felt two times smaller than you actually were.

“Can I help you?” You tried to sound polite and confident, but in a single look you felt completely vulnerable in front of this woman.

She glared at you, “I’m Mr.s Oh.” She practically spat out the words, “is my son in his office?”

You wanted to die, the last time you had seen Sehun’s mother was at his father’s funeral months ago. And judging by the state she was in at the time, it was no wonder you hadn’t recognized her right away. “I’m sorry, ma’am, he’s not in just yet.”

“Well where is he?” She snapped again.

You swallowed hard, “I’m not sure, would you like me to call him?”

She let out a breath, as if this were an obvious answer that you should have miraculously known already. “Yes, please do.” She moved over to your desk and took a seat in one of the chair’s in front of it, staring at you expectantly.

You tried to ignore your fingers shaking as you picked up the receiver and dialed Sehun’s number. His mother was terrifying and watching you with an angry gaze.

He answered after three tortuously long rings with a breathless murmur of your name. “Is everything alright?” He immediately asked you.

“Yes, um, your mother is here to see you…” You faded out, knowing he’d hear the question in your voice.

“Shit,” he mumbled under his breath. “I lost track of time I’m sorry. I should have called. Why is my mother there though? Nevermind, I know you don’t know the answer. I can be there in twenty minutes. I’m really sorry, please don’t listen to her. She’s a mean old woman and she’ll probably say something incredibly insulting.”

“I’ll be sure to double check that account for you then, Mr. Oh.” You responded, not wanting his mother to grow suspicious of the phone call.

“She’s sitting in front of you right now isn’t she?”

“Yes, Mr. Oh.”

“I’m really sorry, babe. Although I could get used to you calling me Mr. Oh all the time. Say it again…”

“See you in twenty minutes, sir.” You said lightly before hanging up on him. You looked up at his mother and gave her what you hoped was a polite smile, “He said he’d be here soon.”

She gave you a tight smile and adjusted in her seat, “I’ll wait then.”

You deflated inside, you did not want to sit with Sehun’s mother while she scrutinized you. You immediately decided to look as busy as you could. You jotted some notes down in your notebook and opened your e-mail.

“So, Sehun hasn’t told me anything about you. Where are you from?” Her voice was light and fake.

You got nervous, “I’m not from the city,” You answered, not exactly lying.

The woman physically grimaced, “Okay. How did you meet Sehun?” She asked.

“Um, through Chanyeol and Jongin,” again, not a complete lie.

She opened her mouth to ask you another question, but another person walked up and you had to suppress a groan. Hyerin walked up to Sehun’s mother with a broad smile. “Mrs. Oh!” She cooed, “how are you?” She asked as if it were the most normal thing in the world that she just showed up at Sehun’s office.

Mrs. Oh’s eyes lit up at the sight of Hyerin. “Hello dear! I’m doing well, my son is running late this morning, but perhaps we can use this to guilt him into having lunch with us?”

The two women chortled together as Hyerin took a seat next to her. You wanted to throw up. As Hyerin sat, the two women completely ignored your presence and began to chat idly together.

You didn’t mind, now that the attention was off of you, you relaxed slightly and got back to work. A few minutes went by and you practically sighed in relief when Sehun walked up to your desk.

He smiled sweetly at you, ignoring his mother and Hyerin as he walked up to your desk. “Hey, I’m really sorry it’s been a really hectic morning.” His face tightened as he turned his attention to his mother. “Mother,” he spoke lowly, “I wasn’t expecting you this morning. Is your phone broken?”

The woman glared up at her son, but did not let her frustration show. “Is it so wrong for a mother to surprise her son at work at the company his father left him?”

Sehun rolled his eyes, “Don’t be so dramatic.” He turned back to you, “is there anything that needs my attention before I deal with this?” He leaned closer to you, glancing at your notebook before standing back up.

“No sir, would you like me to hold your calls?” You asked him, trying to ignore how Hyerin and his mother were glaring at you all the while.

He shook his head, “No, if it’s important let me know.” He turned back to his mother and scrunched his nose in frustration. “Hyerin?” He spoke her name as if he just noticed her there, “What are you doing here?”

“Sweetheart,” his mother spoke up firmly, “let’s go into your office and chat.” She stood up and motioned for Hyerin to follow her. She marched past Sehun into his office with Hyerin following behind like an obedient puppy.

Sehun let out a deep sigh and gave you a knowing look before he turned and headed into his office, leaving the door open behind him.

You knew he did it on purpose, as a little dig towards his mother. With the door open you’d be able to hear everything and you definitely could.

“Sehun,” his mother spoke firmly once more, “I feel as though I’ve given you plenty of time to settle into this new position.”

“What’s your point, mother?” Sehun’s voice was terse and full of tension.

“Your father and I discussed this with you before he got sick. It’s time for you to settle down and think about your future. About marriage and starting a family.

“I completely agree with you, mother.” Sehun answered, and you almost dropped out of the chair you were sitting in.

“You do?” It was Hyerin’s voice, she sounded a little too excited.

“I do, Hyerin, and in fact, I already have someone in mind.” Sehun responded happily.

“Really?” Hyerin perked up.

“Really, but before you get any more excited it’s not you.”

“Sehun!” His mother snapped.

You had to cover your mouth to keep from laughing.

“What is it mother? Aren’t you happy I am taking you and father’s advice?”

“Sehun,” his mother snapped, “if you think you can have some delayed teenage rebellion by hiring and sleeping with a hooker you’re about six years too late.”

“Mother–”

“No. Sehun this behavior is unacceptable. I let you replace Nancy on your own, but I swear to God Sehun I will not have you ruin everything your father worked so hard to build.”

“I’m hardly ruining this company, mother. In fact, it’s doing quite well.”

“Not yet, and I’ll make sure you never do.” You could hear movement and you quickly scooted forward to your desk. “Now,” his mother continued, “Hyerin and I will meet you downtown at 5th and 12th for lunch at 12, don’t be late.”

“Mother–”

The footsteps got closer and you watched the three march out of Sehun’s office.

“Mother!” Sehun snapped as he followed after her.

His mother stopped and turned to her son with a smile. “12 sharp,” she told him before turning on her heel and leaving.

Sehun stood there, breathing heavily before turning and looking at you with a firm expression. “Don’t,” he told you, pointing at you with a fixed gaze, “don’t let what she said get to you. Please.”

You were swallowing back all of your emotions as it was. Here you had finally gave into giving Sehun a real chance at a relationship and his mother, you realized would never approve of you.

Sehun grabbed your wrist and pulled you out of your chair. He quickly dragged you back into his office and shut the door before pulling you against his chest. “People are going to be jealous and say stupid things because of it. My mother is crazy and actually cares what people think. I’m not like that. I want you, and if you’ll have me, I’m all yours. He pulled back and cupped your face gently, “I love you.”

You were a little more than overwhelmed, but the feelings and emotions you were feeling were not all negative ones. Sehun’s life was just as messed up and crazy as yours in it’s own way. “Sehun, I think I’m in love with you too. And if you want to take on your mother, I’ll be right by your side.”

Sehun’s smile was the sweetest as he looked down at you happily. “Thank you for saying that,” he leaned down and captured your lips in a sweet kiss. “We’ll get through this together, I promise you that.”

As he kissed you again, you believed him, every word.


End file.
